


Moving On and Under

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2 shot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, akamaru - Freeform, kibahina - Freeform, narusaku gets married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is kibahina story if narusaku was canon! This was my first Naruto OTP and I wanted to give it some love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Past:, side:
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

She always wished that she would be a choice, an option. She had thought she loved him unconditionally and hoped he would return her feelings. She didn’t dislike his fiancé, quite the opposite. Sakura was her friend. 

And as much as she loved Naruto she was happy. She was happy that he was with the person he had loved since he was a child. Because if Naruto loved Sakura half as much as Hinata loved him…then her pain was worth it. 

Sakura challenged him and Hinata had seen how much he had grown from the love of another woman. Hinata had her initial confession. Who was she to confession again, when he had made his intentions clear towards another. 

Hinata brushed through her hair, the long strands flowing. After some business concerning the Hyuga clan, she planned on visiting Kurenai. 

It hadn’t been long, but if anyone understood loss it was her. Hinata never expressed her feelings, she didn’t have to. She was beginning to believe Kurenai only shared her sorrows to teacher Hinata a thing or to. The older woman certainly hadn’t stopped mentoring her. 

Regardless of her feelings Hinata would be respectful and represent her clan well. If she could move past this she could finally move on from her crush on Naruto and maybe Hanabi would finally get her wish and Hinata would go on a date. 

…

The bell rang over his head. Ino inhaled sharply as soon as she Akamaru and none other than Kiba Inuzuka walk into the flower shop. He looked around as if he was actually browsing and it was driving her mad. She rocked on her heels waiting for him to say something, anything. 

He settled on a sunflower and set it down on the counter. They looked at each other for far too long before she opened her mouth to explain. Kiba cut her off before she could get a word out. “When were you going to tell me you had a date to Naruto and Sakura’s wedding? And that it wasn’t me?” 

Ino blew her bangs out of her face and rubbed at her arm. “I was going to talk to you, but I didn’t want you to misunderstand why I would be coming to see you. The guy I am going with…he has been very considerate and I didn’t want him to think less of me.” 

Kiba snorted, flashing his canines at her, “And what about me? What about what I think of you now?” 

Ino’s temper began to flare as she stuck her hand out for some form of payment, “Inuzuka you know as good as I do that this,” she gestured between them, “was just mutual loneliness and an animalistic need.” 

He smirked at that, lips curling into a smile, “Well I hope this mystery man can fulfill those needs.” 

She huffed and counted his change, “We are taking it slow.”

“Aww how cute,” Kiba teased and she smacked the top of his head before handing him some money back. “Who is this for?” 

“Mirai and Kurenai Sensi? Who else?” he said incredulously and dug his hands in his pockets. 

Ino laughed at him, she knew him better than maybe most at this point. “You know who I am referring to, moron. You know Kiba, you should really tell her how you feel,” Ino said gently arranging the pink and yellow flowers she was working on earlier. “Things have changed.”

“A wedding doesn’t make you stop loving somebody,” he stated. 

Ino rolled her eyes and looked at him. If Kiba didn’t want her to know he was still in love with his teammate he was doing a poor job at convincing her, “We have all matured and changed.” 

“Somethings aren’t meant to change.” 

…

Kurenai had asked her to stop by the bar. As soon as she saw Kiba sitting by himself, Hinata understood why. Peace had an odd impact on everyone and even someone as outgoing as Kiba was struggling to adjust. 

She ordered a beer and sat down next to him. “Long day?” Hinata asked, her tone was gentle and her eyes searched his. Kiba looked away emptying his beer before signaling to the bartender for a second round. 

Hinata tilted her head and rested it in her hand. Kiba sighed and the heat rose to his cheeks, “Yeah, it’s a bit hard to explain though. I got dumped but not really?” 

Hinata giggled and took a sip of her beer, “Okay? How do you get dumped but not?” 

“We were seeing each other but only in bed,” he drawled out and looked away. Hinata’s eyebrows raised slightly and she whispered oh. Kiba saw how she was fighting a blush. He shook his head and sighed. 

Hinata placed her hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt his pulse race as her delicate fingers touched his scarred knuckles. “You should take it easy on the drinks. We have all night, even if you don’t want to discuss it.” 

He was internally cursing himself at all the lewd thoughts swimming through his head. He wanted to nip at her neck and push her up against the nearest wall and— “Kiba?” her angelic voice pulled him from his thoughts. He shook his head like a dog shaking water off it’s back. 

“Sorry. Yeah if you don’t mind hanging out with me. Akamaru’s probably gonna be carrying my ass home.” He smiled over his shoulder and Akamaru whined in protest. 

…

He woke up with a pounding headache and regret. Lots of regrets. It didn't take him long to realize he was in Hinata's home, he had been there before of course. He didn't expect to wake up here. “What’s this?” Kiba groaned as she set a dainty ceramic cup in front of him. 

“Lemon water and ginger. You need to have something and eat before you try and do anything today,” Hinata stated with an amused smile on her face. "You had quite a hard time getting much of anywhere last night and I figured you would have a hangover." 

Hinata had always been so sweet and caring. She had a natural caretaking instinct in her. He drank from the cup quickly and set it down. Hinata leaned over to put the back of her hand to his forehead. Kiba could feel his skin burn at the touch and the view he was getting. 

"Hmm you are a bit warm, maybe you should lay down for a bit," she said softly and sat back down. 

"Yeahhh," he snickered and looked away. Akamaru laid down next to the door in defeat. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay so tell it straight. Did you wait for your wedding night?” Shikamaru asked, setting his fourth cup of sake down. Naruto was busy pretending like he didn’t hear his friend. 

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms, “Are you waiting, Nara? You can’t convince me that you and the sand girl don’t fuck like animals.” 

Shikamaru snickered and rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I mean we don’t see each other much and now that our courtship is official it’s gotten worse. I can’t kiss her without us having a chaperone. So no. I guess I’ll be finding out on my wedding night.” 

“You're a virgin?” Kiba mused and burst into laughter. “Naruto you too?” 

“Uh…kinda? Sakura and I have done stuff just not all the way,” he explained. Sai nodded along and smiled cordially as the other men spoke. 

“I’d break Choji’s arm to have my head between Temari’s legs right now,” Shikamaru muttered and sunk into his seat. 

Choji scooted away, “Why me?” 

“Because you're getting that good good and Shikamaru is a horny asshole,” Kiba snorted in laughter and Naruto roared. 

Choji shrugged, “Good point.” 

Shikamaru slouched further, “This is such a drag.”

Between the alcohol and the utter silence coming from him, Kiba had forgotten that Sai was even there until he spoke. “You know Kiba, you should ask Hinata to go to the wedding with you. I think she would say yes.”

“I don’t think you know Hinata as well as I do,” Kiba drawled and stared into his cup. 

…

Hinata was late to meet up with the other ladies and it was entirely unintentional. She hoped that it didn’t look like she wasn't happy for the bride-to-be. Ino let her in right away and walked her back to where the ladies were drinking. 

Tenten was wrapping up a story about her love life and Hinata was grateful to miss the details on her cousin's graphic sex life. “Hinata!” Sakura chimed and offered her a hug. “I was worried you weren’t going to make it.” 

Hinata laughed nervously and waved it off, “Oh no I just got a bit behind today. I didn’t expect Kiba as a late-night guest yesterday.” 

Tenten straightened her back, “Oh please do tell.” 

“Ohhh, late-night guest?” Sakura echoed with a giggle. Ino sipped from her wine glass, rather amused by the other women’s insinuations. 

All the color from Hinata’s face drained as she connected the dots. “Oh! Heavens no! I did not mean it like that,” she said and blush began to form on her cheeks. 

“Oh, so Kiba was just over late for???” Tenten pressed. 

“He had drank too much at the bar and I just felt like Akamaru could use a break,” she rambled and her blush intensified. “Anyway he was quite hungover so he left a bit late in the morning so it put me behind for the day.” 

Sakura pouted, “Awww I was really hoping you two had finally gotten together.” 

“I don’t think Kiba sees me like that. He’s always insisted that he protects me like a sister,” Hinata said innocently and took a seat on the floor. 

The other women laughed, especially Tenten who was rowdier than the others. “Hinata. Please. With a body like yours and your lovable personality there is NO way Kiba sees you as a platonic friend,” Tenten said wiping at her eyes. 

“Also have you seen how he acts around his sister? He definitely has a sweet spot for you,” Ino added. “I know that to be a fact.” 

Hinata played with the condensation on her glass, “I guess I never saw it. I never thought...I was an option?” 

“Kiba might…fool around,” Sakura said knowingly and Ino shot her a glare, jabbing her elbow into Sakura's side. “But I don’t think I have ever seen him treat another woman with so much compassion.”

Hinata smiled softly, “He is a softie at his core.” 

“So! What are you going to do about it?” Tenten asked clapping her hands together in a swift motion. 

Hinata stuttered, “W-what? I-what do you mean?” 

“You are both single! It’s time to get your claws in him before someone else does,” Tenten said nonchalantly. “Trust me I wasted no time with Neji.” 

“I’d rather not know,” Hinata said softly and the other women laughed. “But tonight is about Sakura. I will figure out my feelings at another time.” 

“We want you to be happy too,” Sakura responded with a small smile, almost apologetic and Hinata nodded. 

…

The wedding ceremony was as beautiful as expected. Anyone would have dreamed of a wedding like this, Hinata knew she had fantasized several times about it. However, as of recent groom had taken place in her imagination as an absolute mystery. 

She had time to think about what her friends had said. She had always known she had a love for Kiba. He was one of her closest friends and cared for her. She never spent time analyzing those emotions and feelings until as of late. As far as she knew Kiba was seeing someone until recently and Hinata’s heart was preoccupied. 

She never considered her love for Naruto to hurt anyone but herself in the end. The expectations and dreams she built up in her mind were only destined to fail  _ her _ . But maybe that wasn’t the case. Maybe she had overlooked someone. Or maybe her friends simply pitied her. 

She prepared herself mentally for some type of misunderstanding as she approached him at the reception. The other women had to be mistaken, but she summoned her courage regardless. She had fought in wars and lost who she thought was her true love, certainly, she could handle a second heartbreak. “Why didn’t you ask me to come with you? Even if it was just as friends.” 

Kiba’s feral eyes widened in shock and she froze, this was certainly a mistake. He had flushed several shades of pink and red before tugging on his shirt collar. “I didn’t want to push you…I guess…I didn’t want to be rejected not by my closest friend at least.” 

“I guess both of us thought we weren’t options,” she said quietly and looked up at him. 

Kiba chewed the corner of his lip, exposing a single fang, “But uh now you know how I feel. And I feel really stupid right about now unpacking all of this at a wedding. I am really sorry considering...well everything.” 

“Don’t. I wish I knew sooner,” she said softly, looking up at him. 

“What? Why? So I could humiliate myself earlier?” he asked and snorted in utter confusion. Hinata turned him to face her and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled wolfishly against her lips, “Ohhhh.”


End file.
